Moving On
by xMischiefManagedx
Summary: Lily is dating Chris, and James is dating Shannon. One night, on Head Duty Night Patrol, Shannon and Chris get caught making out together. We all know the ending to the Potters'story, but what about the beginning? LJ Fluff


**Moving On: Chapter 1**

Written By: xMischiefManagedx, who are known as Jessica and Tina, but fanfictionally known as Jayca and Kayna. Well, we've worked on this for **some **time...so please review. We have piles and piles of homework, but we thought we'd write this so somebody out there, who is hopelessly bored, will have something entertaining to read. Please review. We need to know that all of our troubles, were _something._ Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chris looked casually around the Great Hall. He was looking for one person, but it wasn't as if he could just stare around at each face asking for her. His dirty-blonde hair was spiked and his greenish-blue eyes scanned—_casually _scanned, mind you—the tops of heads, looking for the hair that was the colour of fire. 

Being the coolest guy in their newly started seventh year, Chris had a reputation to uphold. He suddenly gritted his teeth, as the _Marauders _were the _most_ popular. Anyways, he still had pride to keep up. And then… he saw her. The way those spectacularly green eyes looked against the fair skin, the red hair. He eyed his target, grinning. This was the perfect way to gain respect from the Marauders. Treading onto forbidden territory. Chris grinned again, but this time he directed it towards her, and he was pleased to see the way her eyes lit up when she saw him make his way to her. She was warming up to him already.

He made his way near her, which wasn't too difficult, as he _was _6' 3" and people automatically cleared the way for him. Keeping his cool as always, he fell into step next to her.

"Hey, Lily. What would you say to going out with me?" He again flashed his pearly whites.

Lily's heart raced as Chris finally asked her out. She had been waiting a really long time now, for him to notice her. Well for anyone _but _James to notice her. But when he did ask her out…why was she hesitating? Did she really want to get in this? _Why am I thinking like this! I've had a crush on Chris for months now! _Her palms became sweaty. Chris tapped his foot impatiently, so Lily quickly pushed all of her in-denial thoughts out of her mind and before she could think about it, she quickly replied,

"Yes"

---

Polleen Anders bit her lip, looking over all of the review pages that she had been given that morning. She stretched back her smooth, long tanned arms, craning her neck backwards, her brown hair spilling down her shoulders and reaching her middle back. It was so good to be back at school again, to be able to see her friends: Lily Evans and Codi Bennett.

Her soft brown eyes looked over the cover of a worn book that she quite loved: Hogwarts: A History. She sighed; she was quite content with just sitting in the library while doing homework… and thinking of someone.

She helplessly propped her chin up on her hand as her elbow leaned on the table. Those brown eyes… That light brown hair… Polleen was hopelessly in love with Remus Lupin.

---

Codi was sitting cross-legged on her bed scribbling away in her diary. Her black hair, which had before been in a messy bun, was now starting to come out. She heard a knock at the door. Sighing, Codi closed the book...not wanting anyone to read its contents.

"Come in"

It was Sirius. Her blue eyes narrowed when she saw him. However, she tonelessly asked him,

"How on earth did you manage to get in here?"

He shook his head, refusing to tell. Sirius leaned over, and Codi was surprised when her heartbeat got faster. But, all Sirius did was pinch her cheek, as he used to do when they were 13.

She felt a shock go through her, but mentally slapped herself for thinking that anything could go between her and "Black".

She snapped at him, telling him to leave. Surprisingly, he stood up and left. As Codi watched his retreating back, she wondered why she and Sirius fought so much. Their rivalry had started so long ago; she couldn't even remember why she was mad. Just when she thought they were starting to forget the past, Sirius would do something stupid and Codi would hate him again. Sirius shut the door behind him, and Codi heard a disgruntled groan as she heard him leave.

He ran out of the Gryffindor common room. _I'll go for a run in the woods; after all I have to be in shape for the full moon next week. _He ran so hard, giving himself more of a workout than usual. His thoughts were swirling. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Sure, he had had girlfriends and crushes before, but none of them were actually serious. _No pun intended, _he thought angrily. He was getting really frustrated. Why didn't Codi like him back? After all, didn't she know, he _was _Sirius Black. Maybe he was sending out the wrong signals? Naa...that couldn't be.

He was taking the advice of one of his best friends, Peter.

---

Polleen absentmindedly flipped the pages of the book she was blankly looking at. Her eyes just scanned the words and she didn't even know what it was that she was reading. She heaved a heavy sigh. She was still thinking about him. It would be utterly hopeless to attempt her homework for now, so she slowly began putting her things sprawled over the table into her bag in an organized fashion.

Polleen scanned the table that she had been sitting at one last time before she stood up, satisfied that she had left nothing behind. She brushed her hands on her robes, as if getting rid of some imaginary dirt after working in a garden. _Well, there's only the Common Room to go to now,_ she thought as she ambled out of the library.

---

Shannon secretly followed James as he walked through the halls. She couldn't let him see her; after all, her reputation was at stake. But, it wouldn't do any harm to just watch him. He put his arms in his pockets and started whistling a tune. One of her favourite songs. He was such a heartthrob, and she was one of the most popular sixth year Gryffindor girls. They were meant for each other…unless she got a shot at that Chris guy.

Remus finally saw James, who was whistling a tune, and caught up to him.

"Hey Ree!" James said happily, as if the day couldn't go wrong. Remus clenched his teeth at the name and said stiffly back,

"Hullo James," he HATED that nickname.

"Did you want something?" asked James, on his way to the common room. Remus shrugged not really wanting to speak about what was on his mind. James gave him an all-knowing look and grinned.

"Say no more I know your problem exactly!"

"Huh?" asked Remus, startled by James's sureness. "It's Polleen right?" he asked. Remus quickly looked left and right.

"Yeah..." he mumbled quietly.

"Ah, not to worry Ree, I have a heartthrob of my own!"

Remus rolled his eyes; here he was about to start all over again... "Have you ever seen Shannon? I mean, yeah she's no Lily, but wow!" James thought about her. Remus merely snorted at James attempt at a heart-to-heart talk. Poor James...being rejected so many times was doing crazy stuff to his head. Like calling _Shannon _a heartthrob? She was a bitch through-and-through, James was probably very blind to not see that. But then again, not everyone was a Polleen Anders, and since James couldn't get Lily...

Shannon stood still behind the shadows. So, it _was _true, James did like her. She smirked, thinking of how James could rapidly increase her popularity in one day. Shannon quickly plastered an innocent look on her face, and stepped out of the shadows. She walked by the boys, smiling and looked at James a second too long. He turned red, discovering that Shannon had heard everything they just said.

She smiled, as Chris walked by. Her teeth gleamed, and so did her eyes. She batted her eyelashes at Chris. Shannon watched his face, as he talked to James.

"Going to Hogsmeade this weekend, James ol' buddy? Why don't you get a date of your own and hang out with me and _my _girlfriend? We'll have a swell time, just you, me, and Lily Evans."

---

**I'm very sorry about having to post so many times, but on our last post, we got 72 hits for our story, but only 1 person reviewed! I almost cried.**

**Well Tina and I already have the next chapter typed up, and ready to post, but we will not be doing so unless we got 10 reviews for this chapter. I know I'm being selfish, but we need input on our work. It would be greatly apprieciated, (haha I can't spell), so now go and review! I know I sound desperate, butI would really love ifwe got 10 reviews. You don't know how much it would mean to me. We worked really hard on this..and it would be nice to be given some input.**

**If you review, I'll love you forever, plus give youthe gift of a life-sized Oliver Wood (_shirtless_) figurine, along with a polished, brand-new, juicy chapter. Please review. **

**xxx, Jessica.**


End file.
